


In 3/4 Time (The World Stops Turning)

by 394percentdone



Series: How to Blow a Kiss to the Stars [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - these dorks actually fucking make it work and are super duper in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/394percentdone
Summary: A Lady deserves a nice night out every once and a while don't they





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been consumed with thoughts concerning Juno's line of "You bought me clothes!?" this is the result, whoops would you look at that angst.

Juno ran his hand down smooth silk, following the outline of his torso down past the slight flare of his hips, still not able to quite believe what his eyes and fingers were telling him. Nureyev had told him, before he disappeared deeper into the hotel he’d brought Juno to, it would be crucial for Juno to accompany him; “ _Absolutely imperative my dear detective, now quickly shoo down to our rooms Daliah, there’s something in there you’ll need to make yourself acquainted with.”_

 

Looking in the mirror, Juno found himself staring at a stranger; ruffled hair, which usually looked unkept but on the stranger managed to achieve tastefully tousled, dark eyes seemingly lacking their normal bags, plump glossy lips in place of bitten chapped ones. Juno reached up to touch his face, and the stranger in the mirror followed his hand. Definitely him then. He ran his hand across his eyes, and glanced into the mirror again.

 

Deep purple silk clung to his every nonexistent curve, highlighting a figure Juno didn’t realize he had. A faint gold thread spiraled its way up the dress, nebulous patterns making themselves known only when they caught the light, shimmering in the dim room like so much fairy dust. Delicate golden lace trailed along the neckline, tracing across his dark brown shoulders and down his arms to wrap gracefully around his hands. Juno turned, twisting about to see himself from all angles in the full length mirror.

 

The door creaked open behind Juno, and he started, quickly tearing himself away from the mirror to glare at whoever opened the door. “I didn’t order any room...” The words caught in his throat, Nureyev stood on the threshold dressed in a glimmering royal blue gown. A plunging neckline revealed smooth tan skin, soft velvet sweeping down his chest and flowing gracefully around his legs. Juno’s eyes strayed along Nureyev’s exposed skin, in the faint light Juno couldn’t quite tell, but Nureyev’s skin seemed to almost... glitter.

 

“Cat got your tongue Juno darling?” Nureyev raised an elegant eyebrow at him, and immediately Juno felt his cheeks flush. Nureyev smiled slyly at him, “My dear you going to give a man all sorts of ideas if you keep this up.”

 

Juno’s blush deepened, heat flooding his cheeks, but he ignored it, as he did for most of his feelings surrounding Nureyev. “What are we even here for _Duke_.” He pushed himself past Nureyev, stepping out into the lit hallway. Juno wrapped his arms around himself, a sudden wave of doubt washing through him. “You haven’t told me anything about who were supposed to be looking out for, no plans for a heist, no nothing.” He looked back over his shoulder, but wasn’t able to look directly at Nureyev, instead casting his eyes down towards the carpeted floor. “I’m not good without a plan Nureyev.”

 

A small sigh was the only warning Juno got before there was a warm hand on his arm, a gentle pressure under his chin, and Juno was forced to look up into Nureyev’s eyes. “You’re so delicate, I ought to treat you more care”

 

Juno sputtered indignantly as Nureyev laughed softly. “Juno darling, there’s no daring heist, no dashing thief needing to be caught, no devious trap waiting to be sprung.” Some of Juno’s confusion must have shown on his face, as Nureyev continued to smile at him. “Now of course,” Nureyev leaned down, his mouth ghosting over Juno’s ear and he had to repress a shiver as Nureyev’s voice dropped, “Our dear detective would not rather get himself into trouble now would he?”

 

There was an old fashioned fan humming above them, gently swirling the air around in the hallway. Juno blamed the sudden goosebumps springing up along his skin on it. And definitely not on the feeling of Nureyev’s warm breath exhaling faintly on the shell of his ear, the sharp scent of his cologne enveloping him. Nureyev’s body moving until he was not even an inch away from Juno, trailing his hand down Juno’s neck, across his shoulders, following the lace patterns with his fingers.

 

“Nureyev” Juno meant it as a warning, but somewhere between the air coming from his lungs and leaving his mouth Nureyev’s name changed itself into a plea, catching in the small space between them.

 

“Juno” Nureyev answered in the same way Juno asked, nearly enthralled under the soft electric light, Juno’s name fitting neatly in the chasm between one breath and the next.

 

The abrupt slamming of a door not twenty feet behind them startled the both of them apart. Juno stepped back from Nureyev after he dropped his hand from Juno’s shoulder.

 

Juno took a deep, steadying breath, trying to clear his head of the daydreams which seemed to never leave anymore, sticking like cobwebs in his mind. “You said we’re not here for a heist?”

 

Nureyev shook his head, “None,” he faltered, for the first time Juno could remember, “I wasn’t sure how to tell you, it’s just a ball. A recreation of a 19th century Terran ball in fact.”

 

“You brought me here… To a ball?” Anxious energy was building in Juno’s gut, and he shook his hands a little to try and alleviate it.

 

Nureyev turned his face just slightly away from Juno, and spoke softly, “You’ve been very stressed at your office as of late.. And I thought if I couldn’t be of help what use would you have of me.”

 

Nureyev’s words felt like a punch to Juno’s gut, winding him in the worst possible way. “Nureyev” When he still didn’t look towards Juno, he held out a hand, placing it over Nureyev’s own. “Peter.”

 

Juno almost got whiplash from how fast Nureyev, no wait, _Peter_ turned to look at him. There was no reason, none whatsoever, for this stupidly wonderful man to _ever_ think he wasn’t enough for Juno. Juno tugged slightly on Peter’s arm, pulling him close to himself once again. “I owe you my life Peter, and not just because you’ve yanked me from the jaws of certain doom more than once either.”

 

Lifting one gold-laced hand to Peter’s face, Juno ran his thumb across his cheek. “I, I wasn’t really alive until I met you Peter. I was living in a world of only grey.” Juno ran his free hand along Peter’s arm; up and down, up and down, the repetition easing some of his turbulent nerves. “Doubt me all you want Peter, just.. Just don’t doubt my feelings for you.”

 

A split second passed, a heartbeat of silence during which Juno thought his would give out.

 

Then strong hands grasped his face and pulled him into a kiss which was heart-stopping for entirely different reasons.

 

Peter’s piercing cologne overwhelmed everything save the tender feeling of his lips on Juno’s. His hands shifted until they were cradling the back of Juno’s head, and Juno felt secure in ways he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt before. Kissing Peter was like coming home. A warm drink on a rainy day, blankets wrapped around them as they watched the light filter in past the water, iridescent and fae.

 

Safe only in that Juno knew he could always return.

 

Dangerous only in that Juno knew he could never leave.

 

Peter pulled away first, a soft sigh the only indication he wanted to stop, until Juno opened his eyes -when did he close them- and looked into Peter’s.

 

“Juno dear, the dance may start without us if dally much longer here.”

 

“Let them”

  
Juno pulled Peter back down to him, and decided this was definitely the better option.

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe these two out-gayed themselves in the 2mask2murderous updates  
> also hot damn is juno a mess now or what


End file.
